The present invention relates generally to sensors, and in particular to a system and method for passive temperature error compensation for strain gauge pressure sensors.
Strain gauge sensors may be utilized to sense strain based on a change in electrical resistance of the strain gauge. This change in resistance is utilized to determine the strain on the element. However, the change in resistance is also dependent upon temperature. This can be an important factor in aircraft applications, for example, in which a large variety of temperatures may be encountered. The output error in these applications can be as high as 20% or greater for the strain gauge sensor.
To minimize this error, prior art systems implemented active compensation circuits. These circuits require at least a temperature sensor and a microcontroller. The temperature sensor senses the present temperature near the sensor and provides it to the microcontroller. The microcontroller then calculates a compensation based upon the temperature and the present output of the strain gauge sensor. Active compensation circuits can be expensive and in some environments, cannot be used at all due to extreme temperatures. It is desirable to minimize the error in strain gauge sensor output caused by temperature variation without the need for active compensation circuitry.